Larklight
by ShootingMarsStars
Summary: When a once peaceful land is taken by an evil and terrible darkness, It is up to the Larklight and the Seven Guardians of Altyrea, to restore what was lost.While battling themselves and the darkness, the soul hope of Altyrea rests in the hands of 8 teens.


**~Prologue~**

In the land of Altyrea, there was once a time when everything was wonderful, and full of peace. In all of Altyrea, crop and livestock were always healthy and bountiful. The people were friendly to one and all and prospered greatly. There was no worry of war or poverty, no fear of disease. The only time death came was from old age or an accident. The people were very happy, but nothing can last forever.

One day, Altyrea's god Raiden appeared above the land. He had the form of a magnificent golden dragon. His scales sparkled in the sunlight and his eyes were of the brightest, and purest blue one has ever seen. Though he himself was beautiful and extravagant, the news he brought was not in good tidings. He came to his people with a warning, a grim vision of the future.

"Listen well my children, for I bring you a warning!" the holy beast spoke.

"I have seen a vision of destruction. An evil shadow from the depths of our universe shall descend upon us! With it will come death and destruction. It will have such great power that even I will fall to its might! But do not Fear!"

"Seven great warriors, adolescents, shall rise up in my place. I will have blessed them with splendid abilities, and each will bear a mark of a spirit of character. With them I will also create your salvation! This salvation will be called the Larklight, and it shall be the pure embodiment of Altyrea's hope, pain, anguish, and faith for a new tomorrow!"

"Together, the seven guardians along with the Larklight will fight the darkness' agents! And upon the pure sacrifice of the Larklight, this evil shadow and it's master shall be no more, and I shall once again be free!"

The grand dragon then burst in a flash of light, gone as quickly as it had appeared. The great god's warning rang in the ears of his followers, leaving a cold silence. They were scared, worried and seemed to have forgotten Raiden's promise of freedom in their anxiety.

All of Altyrea was in a panic. Word of Raiden's prophecy quickly Spread to the North, then the East, to the South, and then the West. The people scrambled to prepare themselves for this great evil, willing to fight for their freedom. Raiden never did say when this would happen.

A century passed. Then three. Then four, with no sign of this so-called evil shadow, and no sign of the Larklight and it's seven guardians with the blessed marks.

Another century passed. By now, the prophecy, along with Raiden, the Larklight, and the guardians, had become nothing but an entertaining fictitious fairy tale that you would tell a child at bed time or share at a party. It had become that only the very oldest of the land's people still believed in the prophecy and Raiden and his salvation. Peace once again settled over the land.

Then, a thousand years after the prophecy became nothing but a story, a sudden cloud of darkness and shadows quickly enveloped Altyrea. The land was dark, there was no sunshine, and even the animals seems to go silent. It was then that strange black creatures dropped from the black cloud and rose out of the shadows of various objects. They were never the same shape, and there forms always seemed to be shifting. The only stationary part of these creatures were their lifeless glowing yellow spheres that must have been their eyes.

The people rose against these creatures and attempted to fight them off, but no matter how much damage that was inflicted on the beings, they would recover only moments later. The shadow beings fought back. Countless Altyrean lives were lost before they finally surrendered and were easily taken over and enslaved by the cloud.

From the cloud, a man descended. Unlike the creatures, he actually appeared to be human. He had cutting red eyes and pale skin. His hair was long and slightly resembled melted dark chocolate. He wasn't muscular, but toned. One would say he was easy on the eyes, but he had the heart of a demon, or even the devil himself.

The People were forced into servitude to the cloud and its master, named Lord Dai. They became sickly, weak, and miserable. The crops hardly produced enough to keep Altyrea fed, and the animals were just as sickly and pathetic as the people had become. The grand homes became shacks, and the happy faces became either emotionless or frowns.

Altyreans were used as laborers to Lord Dai and his beasts, and every year, one-hundred people were taken to the Black Castle now in the center of this vast land to be sacrificed to keep Lord Dai and his cloud alive and make them stronger.

Altyrea's only remaining hope of hope of even being free and happy again now lied with the Larklight and the seven guardians, who had yet to be discovered.


End file.
